guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbringer point farming
The table below lists all known, efficient Lightbringer point farming locations. The details of each location (path to run, quests required, etc.) are given in the sections following. While this is less necessary following the , game update, since either vanquishing or getting Guardian of Elona will bring you very close to the maxed title (and both certainly will thats not true - doing both will get you to around 35k points, so remember to fill books while doing the missions, cause vanquisher + protector + guardian + normal AND hard mode books will work), it is still useful if you want the maxed capabilities without accomplishing those tasks, and maxing the Lightbringer title will certainly assist in those tasks. The Mirror of Lyss A good early farming spot for Lightbringer Points is in the The Mirror of Lyss outside Dzagonur Bastion. The groups to farm consist of Sapphire Djinn, Ruby Djinn, and Roaring Ethers. The level 24 Roaring Ethers carry Resurrection Signet, but they are unable to use them on the Djinn. Take out the Djinn first, Broad Head Arrow is very effective against them. Frozen Soil can combat the resurrection signets, but beware not being able to resurrect teammates. The standard run is to head south from Dzagonur to Honur Hill and kill all the elementals along the eastern edge of the zone. Having the quests The Search for Survivors or For Your Ears Only active will prevent some of the foes from spawning, so it is advised to finish or abandon them before farming. There are 9 groups of 4 elementals (marked by green stars on the map), for a total of 72 points in Normal Mode or 216 in Hard Mode. This run takes 5-10 minutes. In Hard Mode, the run can be lengthened a bit to earn even more points per hour. After clearing the 9 groups of elementals in the east, head westward along the southern edge of the zone past Shezel Slowreaper to find another group of elementals (see map). Heading further west, and the Roaring Ether boss Yammiron, Ether Lord will be encountered , who can then be killed for a boss bonus of 150 points. With a total of 45 elementals, this will net 420 points total per run. Another Hard Mode alternative is to simply farm the two groups that spawn nearest Dzagonur Bastion, immediately to the west and to the south. Ignore any resurrected Ethers and sprint back to the gate (do not map travel, as that will place you far away from the gate). This should take only 2.5 minutes, and will net 48 points (1152 points/hour). Chantry of Secrets The Between a Rock... quest can be used to farm Lightbringer Points, although getting there requires going through several mobs. After reaching the quest marker, quickly talk to the Whispers Informant to get the bounty for Margonites. Six groups of 6-8 Margonites will then attack, approaching in three waves of two groups. As all the fights take place in one spot, a choke point in the gateway, wells, wards, and traps help a lot. It's an easy quest with an accompanying Minion Master: the minions take most of the damage and there are plenty of bodies. Once all of the mobs have been killed, return to town, abandon the quest, and take it again for a repeatable 74 points (including the unique) gain. There is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area, so make sure to carry a couple of keys. Resplendent Makuun An alternative spot to farm Lightbringer points in Vabbi is in the northernmost part of the Resplendent Makuun area. If leaving from Yahnur Market, it takes about 5 minutes to reach the right area, but once there one may farm all the Djinn that are there then re-zone and do it all again. There is a boss to farm as well. An alternative entry is Honur Hill, it is an easier distance. Leave Honur Hill and head east until reaching the northeast corner of Resplendent Makunn. Here the Djinn will be found, and slaying them nets 54 points per run. It is also possible to zone from the area described above (from the North East) into Wilderness of Bahdza and farm the South East corner, zoning back and forth (and keeping any morale boost you have, too). Just watch out for patrolling beetles! The Sulfurous Wastes This entire run is done while inside junundu, making it the safest way to farm Lightbringer points in Hard Mode. The quests A Show of Force and Requiem for a Brain may be combined with Hard Mode to farm Lightbringer points. Make sure to talk to Palawa Joko in the Bone Palace, then go back and talk to Officer Lohru in Remains of Sahlahja to complete the first part of A Show of Force. the Rune of DOOM (which you get when you speak to Lohru the second time) must be in the inventory or the Abaddon Shrines (see below) will not activate. Leave Remains of Sahlahja using the southeast exit. Now head northwest to the resurrection shrine for the Margonite bounty (6) (Officer Lohru and the minions may be ignored). Head on down towards the temple (10), and just outside it will be three groups of 5 Margonites for the Requiem quest. After killing them, pick up (and then drop) the Ancient Tome of Knowledge, causing two more groups of Margonites to spawn near (9) to kill. Each of these groups will have 5 Margonites, so 5 groups of 5 = 25 Margonites, the requirement for the maximum boss point bonus. The value of A Show of Force is that the Abaddon Shrine in the southwest corner of the temple spawns three Margonite bosses at once, giving you 468 Lightbringer points if the limit of 25 Margonites killed has been reached, which had been from the Requiem groups outside. Clear out the Graven Monoliths inside the temple, then activate ONLY the southwest shrine and kill the bosses. Activating all the shrines will complete the quest, forcing you to abandon and start over. Once complete, return to Remains of Sahlahja and restart the run; both quests will automatically reset. This run may be combined with the popular Sulfurous Wastes Sunspear points farming run as the paths are the same (undead bounty at (1), groups of Awakened at (3-5), and Alem the Unclean near the temple (9)). *A combined run takes 12 minutes or more with a full party and is worth approximately 500 Sunspear promotion points and 650 Lightbringer points, which comes to 2500 Sunspear and 3250 Lightbringer points per hour. *A Lightbringer-only run takes about 10 minutes with a full party. *A popular variation on the run uses only a 5-man team in order to hypothetically increase the chance of rare drops, and because of the reduced firepower, it takes about 16 minutes. The end result however is that the drops per time lost due to slower killing about match the increased drops per party size, thus making the 5-man run pointless. *To save some time, spawn the 3 Margonite bosses right away and ignore the Monoliths. The party will need to be well coordinated though, as the vast amount of Monoliths can very easily overwhelm. 5-man parties will probably not survive this tactic. *There are usually chests in this area so bringing keys or lockpicks is a good idea. *To save even more time, one party member can go and pick up the tome, while the rest of party stays at Margonite spawn point, saving 2 minutes. Note: Mandragors can sometimes block your way, so it isn't always possible to do it. The Ruptured Heart In one trip through The Ruptured Heart, a group can earn about 1140 Lightbringer Points. The path also has one Mesmer Boss (Rual, Stealer of Hope) and one Paragon Boss (Tureksin the Delegator) along the way. A very quick and effective variant is to only kill the first three groups of Margonites close to the south-western exit of the Mouth of Torment in Hard Mode, finishing with Rual, Stealer of Hope for the bonus points. One such round gives a total of 180-200 Lightbringer Points (depending on spawn) and can be done in as little as 3 minutes with a full party of Heroes and Henchmen. A resurrection exploit can yield 708 points per run in under 30 minutes using heroes only. One needs to understand that each Margonite boss will score 150 lightbringer points ONLY AFTER you have defeated 25 Margonites. There are many Graven Monoliths in the area and this exploit allows you to get both the Margonite Battle bounty AND the Monolith Hunt at the same time with no wasted kills. First, get the Margonite Bounty from the Ghostly Priest and head south to defeat the first party of Margonites, without aggroing Rual, Stealer of Hope's party. Next, plant the hero flag deep inside Rual's alcove as close to the south-south-east cliff face as possible. As the team runs in, follow behind. Run up to the cliff face as close in proximity to the resurrection shrine that is above and south of you. THE EXPLOIT: Using right-click camera panning, rotate your view UP the cliff. Make sure you get your camera to view the party from ABOVE as if you are standing on the cliff. This tricks the AI into thinking that you are ON the cliff. Let the party wipe out WITHOUT killing Rual (the boss). If the heroes get close to killing the boss, plant the flag right into the crowd of Monoliths and Margonites (so the heroes run out and kill themselves) to make sure they wipe out without killing Rual. You party will resurrect at the top resurrection station. Now, get the Monolith Hunt bounty from Ghostly Priest there. Carefully pull the mobs up the cliff ramp killing them from above. Make sure not to aggro Rual's group. Its good to plant the hero flag high up so that the heroes don't aggro Rual's party, and so they attack all comers from above. When the party has defeated all the south Monoliths and Margonites, go north to Tureksin the Delegator killing all nearby Monoliths and Margonites. MAKE SURE to leave Rual's party alone until 25 margonites have been killed. This will happen somewhere between Rual and Tureksin. Normally the run nets 44 margonites, 24 Monoliths, and the two bosses for a total of 708 points in less than 30 minutes. This time estimate is a slow but practiced run, which assumes time to pick up all drops. It probably can be done faster. Make sure to avoid all undead that are unnecessary to kill. There is only one party of undead that MUST be killed to get to Tureksin. No undead need to be killed to get to Rual. Only one Shambling Mesa, a Sandstorm Crag and two Sadistic Giants need to be killed in the run. The Hidden City of Ahdashim Clearing the elementals in the entry courtyard alone is worth 36 Lightbringer Points. A sweep through the center chamber and across the treasure store in the northwest corner nets an additional 164 Lightbringer Points. A capable team can complete this run in about 15 minutes. Broadhead Arrow is very effective against Ruby Djinns. An Invincible Monk (55 hp) with Spoil Victor is able to kill all the Djinns in this area, making a fast solo run. Due to the increased attack speed of the Djinns in Hard Mode the solo run with Spoil Victor is quicker and easier than normal mode in addition to earning more LB points. Farming solo will result in gaining more experience and rare drops. Additionally, if Gift of the Djinn is taken, two further elemental bosses will spawn, making the trip more attractive. Domain of Secrets An effective place to farm Lightbringer Points is the Domain of Secrets, outside the Gate of Secrets. There are about 17 groups of Margonites, each group containing 6-8 foes. Beware of over-aggroing, there are a few groups that can be found very close to each other, including the first group encountered. It is wise to obtain the Monolith Hunt (Found at the southernmost Resurrection Shrine on the map, marked with a white x), because a single monolith usually appears between each Margonite group, also there is one group of 5-6 Graven Monoliths. Doing this run will net about 274 Lightbringer points, and takes about 15-20 minutes with a well rounded team of heroes and henchmen.Wieshur the Inspiring and Hautoh the Pilferer will also be encountered. 1-3 Margonite Chests usually will be found throughout the course of the run, so be sure to bring a couple of Margonite Keys. Though for more adventurous players, there are Titan and Menzies blessings with a number of enemies for each. This run can earn around 822-1096 points per hour. Category:Title guides